


ART: I'm sorry!

by kjanddean



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angry John, Digital Art, M/M, wolflock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a  wolf!John being angry with wolf!Sherlock. That's basically it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: I'm sorry!

[tumblr](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/115264600858/some-wolf-lock-randomness-i-will-just-leave-this)

[LJ](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/47896.html)

  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/118961/118961_original.jpg)   


[CLICK TO ENLARGE](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/118961/118961_original.jpg)

(and make it less blurry...)


End file.
